


The night shift belongs to the stars

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [21]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Steve Rogers & Beth (Romance).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night shift belongs to the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #21: Beth the waitress_  


“Merry Christmas”

Darla wears her scarf on his short brown hair and throws her a kiss.  
She should have been at work if Beth hadn’t take her place to give her the possibility to spend Christmas Eve with her family.  
Beth, with no root and the head in the clouds.  
Beth, who’s arrived from the country to New York to feel the thrill of an handy sky.  
Beth, that gazes the snow and prays for a little, white miracle: if the night shift belongs to the stars, maybe even hers could shine.  
 _Tlin, tlin_ : the bell rings and she shudders incredulously.  
“Hi, Captain.”


End file.
